Assemblies of this type are used at driven, more particularly steered wheels of motor vehicles, with the wheel and optionally a brake disc being threaded to the flange of the wheel hub, whereas the constant velocity universal joint forms an integral part of a driveshaft (sideshaft) which consists of an intermediate shaft, an inner plunging joint and the constant velocity universal joint mentioned here which can be provided in the form of a constant velocity fixed joint (front wheel drive) or also as a plunging joint (rear wheel drive). The bearing assembly has to be inserted into a wheel carrier or steering knuckle.
In prior art assemblies, the object is to dimension the wheel bearing in such a way that it is as small as possible, both for reasons of costs with reference to the wheel bearing and also with reference to the size of the wheel carrier and the steering knuckle. In view of the above considerations, the journal diameter at the outer joint part is calculated to ensure the required minimum strength, with the journal diameter at the same time determining the inner diameter of the wheel hub and thus indirectly, via the strength-related wall thickness of the hub, the inner diameter of the wheel bearing. In the case of torque changes, more particularly torque thrusts, which pass through the assembly, the elasticity of the journal designed in this way causes relative movements between the outer joint part and the inner bearing race of the wheel at the alternating abutment faces. This leads to the development of noise and also frictional corrosion.